The Last Laugh
The Last Laugh -9:30 pm, Portwich, Halloween- It was night time on Halloween as little kids were running about and trick or treating at neighbor hood houses and playing around. At one house the man opened the door to see two little kids their, they were both short and chubby except one of wearing a devil mask and the other a bird mask. "Trick or treat" They squeed. "aaaaw how cute." He gave them both some candy and as they were leaving the boy in the devil masked turned around. "Mister, is your daughter home?" he asked devilishly. "Um, yeah....why?" He asked confused. Two leg came out from under the cape the kid wore and they stood up it appeared that a man was on his knee's under the cape making him look chubby. In reality this man was very slim and wearing a nice suit, the boy removed his mask to reveal a happy clown mask. "Because we have a date tonight..." He laughed as he pulled a pistol out from under his mask and shot the man in the face. Some kids ran screaming and other gathered around the man named Lau. "Alright Kiddies!!! Time to spread so HALLOWEEN CHEER!!!" He laughed. All the kids around him stood up and ripped off their costumes revealing jester outfits and they all pulled tommy guns out from the bags. "Alright boys, spread the word of halloween knock on every house and give them some.....uh TREATSSSSS!!!" Lau cackled. All the men cheered as they ran down the street and started shooting everyone they could see. Lau sighed with happiness hearing the screaming. "Mr. Stitches..." Lau said. The boy wearing the bird mask rose up and revealed his white face and his three fingered hands. "Yes sir, how may I be of assistance?" Mr. Stitches asked. "Take a memo, On the night of Halloween, the amazing and brillant Lau.....has formly broug----" "Sir, what do we do about the----BANG!" Lau then shot the man who interupted him. "Do not interupt MY ACCEPTANCE SPEECH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAA!!!!" Lau laughed. "AND HOW I HAVE BROUGHT SMILES TO EVERYONE'S FACES!!!" Lau cackled more. "Now we can stride the night away with the burning buildings and what not and enjoy the great night of our lives Mr. Stitches." Lau stated. "Indeed sir." Mr. Stitches smiled. The two walked down the street filled with burning buildings screaming and corpses everywhere. Lau walked by one of his men peacefully and said "Nice work danny want a cigar?" Lau asked. "Sure boss." The thug took the cigar from Lau and as they were walking away, the thug lit the cigar and it exploded and blew his face off. "Oh, Danny did you hear? Smoking can kill ya! AHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed psychotically. "Ring"Ring"Ring" "One second it's my phone.....".Lau picked it up and answered. "YELLOW!?" He sang. "Lau! It's grey where the hell are you? You said you wanted to present your new project with me at my office!!!" Grey barked. "Oh right! Where are my manners........but cops haven't shown up yet!" Lau cried. "NOW!!!" Grey yelled. "Fine oh fine....learn to have a laugh will! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Lau hanged up and quickly went in his clown mobile and drove off. -Grey's Office/ Location: Unknown- Grey sat at his desk waiting angerly for Lau to get their. All day Lau called grey telling him about this big idea for the both of them and now he is late for his own presentation. Lau quickly rushed in the room and hung up his cloak and hat. He quickly adjusted his tie and combed his brown hair back. "Grey baby! You are looking marvelous!" Lau smiled. "Thank you." He grumbled. Grey reached to shake his hand and end of getting shocked. He yelped and hopped back in his seat. Lau looked at his hand. "ooops joy buzzer then be a bit stingy HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!" Lau laughed. "ENOUGH!!! What is your plan?" Grey barked. "Oh yes...my plan....my idea....my waffles I eat in the morning and pour syrup on....hmmm..." Lau drooled. "Now Mr. Grey.......you may be wondering what kind of investment your getting into today well let Lau explain everything sweetie." "Now as we all know two days from now is portwichs fifty year anniversary and they are gonna have a big parade..right?" Lau asked. "Yeah?" grey asked. "And the will have a bunch of parade floats that shoot out smoke right?" Lau asked. "Yeah?" Grey asked. "Well I was thinking we replace the harmless smoke with THIS!" Lau pulled out a liquid in what looked like a water bottle. "Water?" Grey asked. "Not just any water....my special water! You there have some water." Lau said giving one of Grey's guards the bottle. The guard drank a few sips and smiled. "HEy! Thats really good hehehehhehee." He said. "I know right." Lau giggled. "Yeah....heehehheehe....hehehehehehe....heheheheheh....HAHAHAHAHAHA.....HAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA...WHAT THE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The guard started to just keep laughing. "Whats wrong with him?" grey asked. "My Special water, which will vaporize is a special substances I made which contains a gas which keeps our buyers happy with every purchase!" Lau laughed. " I HAHAHAAHAHA CANT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA stop HAHAHAHAAHAHAH LAUGHING HAAHAHAH HELP ME!!!!" The guard was on his knee's crying as blood came rushing out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. Grey back away horrified. "The customer will have the best time however my product may cause uncontrollable laughing, nauesa, crying, vomiting, and bleeding out of any hole you have!!!" Lau laughed. The guard soon fell on his face dead. "However...." Lau said. He quickly turned the dead guard over showing his face their was blood everywhere on his face but he had a big smile on his face. "......Every customer will have a big smile guarnteed AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lau laughed crazily. "And when this is uh......in sm-smoke....how many people will this kill?" Grey asked nervous. "Well lets just say.............Everyone in portwich will be the happiest place on the entire planet with not one face unhappy.....customer satisfaction guarnteed." Lau said sadistically. Category:Short Story